10:49 Betrayl
by darkaurora333
Summary: Sequal to 10:48 love affair. That is all I say so as not to spoil it. Read 10:48 first thanks
1. Default Chapter

My other opening sucked supremely so here it goes again and this time I hope to get more reviews I only got 1 last time. Yeah it sucked I admit it.ok well here it is again read and review pleeasseee.

Raven walked cautiously into the rec room book in hand. She had forgotten her cloak but she didn't care. She grabbed her book from the kitchen counter and opened it to her bookmarked page but she didn't have a bookmark her memory was perfect. She looked at it with deepest gratitude an excited gasp escaping her lips. It was a blood red envelope with a black wax seal. Her eyes dilated and somehow the sense of belation she had eluded for the past few years awakened from it long sleep and immediately she knew what this was and her. No more would closing her eyes flash images of what she thought it would look like now she knew and somehow this comforted her She felt the shadows that had watched her and caressed her features remembering back to the night so close to heart yet so far away in time and a malicious grin crossed her face. Seduction was another gift of hers and Robin and Slade had so fantastically fit into her purpose she was going to play Slade he spiked Robin's anger and saturated her voracious appetite for it.

Every Titan had a pressure point when it came to anger and she fed off of it. She had never starved these friends so easily had their anger kindled she just had to play the card and every card was under her control. This was a solace as it prevented anything from going wrong a nagging suspicion ate at her confidence but she swatted it away.

The alarm went off and the smile on her face broadened everything was going according to plan. She flew to her room and grabbed her cloak to make the appearance that she had just awoken and a few seconds later appeared in the main room with the rest of the team.

It was only a bank robbery something that could be easily handled. At this late at night the Titans just sent Robin and another titan with him. Feeling that this would give her some time to think Raven volunteered and the two headed towards Jump City Bank. Cyborg and Starfire slouched back into their own respective and rooms leaving Beastboy outside. He collapsed on the couch and began a scan of the room for the remote. He looked down on the floor and saw Raven's book and the letter..... He picked it up and broke the seal Raven wouldn't know who it was, hopefully. He pulled out a piece of black paper with red words but upon further inspection it was blood. He cringed then began reading.

When he finished he dropped the letter mouth open in a blank stare. What he had just read astounded him. "I cannot believe she would do that to us." He said in a disbelieving voice. He heard the door open downstairs and he quickly stuffed the letter back in then sprinted to his room and shut the doors just as he heard the pair's voices.

"Goodnight Raven" "Goodnight Robin" he heard them say then he heard a kissing noise. He walked drowsily out into the kitchen pretending just to have awakened. Raven's door shut and Robin was pouring himself a glass of water. "What are you still doing up?" Robin asked switching off the sink tap "I couldn't sleep over the sounds of you kissing" Beastboy said a smile crossing his features "We did not" Robin said shyly "Then why's there violet lipstick on your cheek" "Hey look a distraction" Robin said pointing out the window "where..hey" (sorry Carolyn I had to) Beastboy said then turned around to look at Robin who had vanished. 'I'm beginning to think that Terra isn't the only traitor" he thought a pang of guilt at saying her name caused him to stop. But he walked into his room remembering to investigate this further.

review or feel my wrath bwahahahahahhackcoughhackahahaha


	2. Chronicles of a lost soul

You have the right to blame the lack of updates on standardized testing and writers block if you give up this right and blame it on me then I in turn have the right to throw marshmallows at you and sing my icky chorus music so there :P.

I also have the right to claim that teen titans is not under my ownership if I give up this right you in turn have the right to sic….lawyers cringe on me.

So here it goes I DON'T own teen titans for if I did then I would be attacked by rabid R/S Rae/BB shippers not that I'm not now or anything……

Sighing Raven sat down on her bed sure that she had Robin tied around her finger now. Confidence filled her and she was ready to set her part of plan though she still had to find out his intentions. 'Where did I put that blasted letter' she mused to herself searching wildly around her room then a memory tickled at her subconscious 'The book' Raven remembered a slight grin flickering across her face and it faded as quickly as it had come. 'Where did I leave the book? Ah the living room I'll check there I need to' she paused searching her mind for the correct words 'check up on some things' she concluded then strolled from the room.

A restless sleep beckoned Beastboy when he entered his own room something was up with the local introvert. It dawned on him that no one ever watched her, sure they didn't have much of a reason to, but still. "It's about time the team had a reality check." Beastboy exclaimed within his mind "We're getting much to comfortable and our guard is slipping" he said and concluded with one final sentence "and I'm was starting sound like Robin…." Before falling into the sleepless night that awaited him.

Picking up her book Raven also grabbed the open letter and slipped it into her cloak making a mental note to review it's contents later, she would come to regret that in the future. Raven walked towards the window and made herself comfortable in the head chair that was linked with the window monitor and flipped it on. Engines began whirring within it and soon a screen popped up showing each frame of the 17 working security cameras a paranoid Robin had demanded Cyborg install. In reality there had been 20 but 3 of them had been scrambled via Raven's powers allowing her free reign to block what she truly did these long nights. She watched Robin as he beat imaginary villains, mainly Slade, in his sleep. Starfire, the naïve little twit sleeping peacefully, Cyborg who was strapped to his table that looked as if it had been resurrected from Frankenstein's pages, and finally, Beastboy who was talking to himself. Amplifying the sound until it filled the room Raven listened to him eyes growing wide with every statement. She stood and began to pace the room anxiously speaking her thoughts aloud " He's going to tell the others tomorrow, no, that would mess it all up. I need to begin tonight in my seductions no matter what my master says it's time. The titans have to fall when dawn breaks. Wait why am I getting so jumpy? No one will believe him anyways. The trusting people they are they will all believe me when I say that Beastboy must have had a nightmare or repercussions from Terra's betrayal befuddled his mind" pausing to consider the possibilities she reclaimed her seat "yes, that's it he's just paranoid from Terra's betrayal and is trying to focus his blame onto another hence me." A malicious grin spreading across her face as she watched each titan in their slumber meanwhile another watched her………..


End file.
